CHAP-PiE
by nathan.hunt13
Summary: CHAPPiE is a robot who is sentient from the human world whose battery is damaged and have only a few days of charge left, but before he dies a portal to Ponyville opens and closed on him and now he must save it from a monster menace. Find out what happens next in this story.


CHAP-PiE

By NJH12

CHAPPiE and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic FanFiction

I don't own either of these two.

"CHAPPiE, you need to go, these people has lied to you, and CHAPPiE they are not sleeping... they are dead." Deon said to CHAPPiE.

"Why do they lie to CHAPPiE, Deon?" CHAPPiE asked as he was running away.

Deon said, "Wait, CHAPPiE! You are about to… Fall off the cliff." And as CHAPPiE was falling to his doom, out of nowhere a hole opened up below him and then swallowed him, Deon was shocked then he questioned, "What was that hole? Where does it go to, and how was it even possible?" His questions would be unanswered for a long time.

Meanwhile at the same moment in Ponyville…

"I don't know if I should bring a human being into our world, but I must do it for the future of Ponyville rest in their hands. I hope I don't mess it up." Princess Twilight Sparkle said.

"We are right behind you, Sugar cube." Applejack said as Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Spike also agreed.

"Okay let us do this, I Twilight Sparkle, wish to bring a ***CRASH*** being from the human world now!" Princess Twilight Sparkle said as a hole opened up above them, then spit out a mysterious human like object saying 'Powering down.' and finally closed on them. Fluttershy was the first one to get to the mysterious human like object.

"Girls, it has no pulse, a hole in its torso, and some type of writing on its body." Fluttershy said with a worried tone.

"What is it Twilight?" Applejack asked.

"Well from what I can tell you is this object looks human, but it is not human it is some type of machine. Which means that I have failed Ponyville and to you, this spell was supposed to bring a human being to Ponyville not a human like being and now we must wait for many years before I can bring this back to the human world and find another human being but we don't have that time so this machine is our only hope to save Ponyville." Princess Twilight Sparkle said.

'Rebooting... Complete'

"CHAPPiE's head hurt, where is CHAPPiE? One minute CHAPPiE is falling off the cliff, next minute CHAPPiE is in a tree with creatures CHAPPiE does not know. CHAPPiE must find the good humans if they are any in this place." CHAPPiE said but the creatures blocked the door.

"Excuse CHAPPiE Creatures, but CHAPPiE must get through you." CHAPPiE said as one of the creatures spoked to CHAPPiE.

"Um... excuse me machine, but could you wait until we have explained to you how you came to here." Fluttershy asked.

"CHAPPiE must be hearing things because only humans can speak. Did you speak to CHAPPiE?" CHAPPiE asked.

"Yes I did speak to you could I asked your name?" Fluttershy asked.

"My name is CHAPPiE, creature do you all have one?" CHAPPiE questioned.

"Name's Applejack, Sugar Cube." Applejack said.

"Rarity, darling." Rarity said.

"Rainbow Dash, the fastest flyer in all of Equestria." Rainbow Dash said.

"I'm Fluttershy." Fluttershy said in a barely audible voice.

"I'm Pinkie Pie! I like parties." Pinkie Pie said.

"I'm Spike the dragon." Spike said to CHAPPiE.

"And I am Princess Twilight Sparkle but you can call me Twilight, So CHAPPiE is it well you would like to know where and why are you here and how did you get here. Well I will tell you, you are in another universe where we ponies are the main species and no humans around here the closest thing we have to a human is the Minotaurs. Why are you here is because I am desperate nothing we do to it works not even the elements of harmony makes it mark so I used a spell to bring a human being from the human world and send it here in ours but I got the spell wrong and it brought you CHAPPiE so will you save Ponyville from this menace or will you destroy it?" Princess Twilight Sparkle asked.

"CHAPPiE can't do it." CHAPPiE said.

"Why?" Fluttershy asked.

"Because CHAPPiE is dying, this hole has damage CHAPPiE's battery, and will soon run out of power when that happens CHAPPiE will be no more." CHAPPiE said.

"I don't know much of human technology but I promise I will do everything I can to fix you up CHAPPiE just please save Ponyville that is all that I ask of you can you do that for me CHAPPiE?" Princess Twilight Sparkle asked.

A small pause before CHAPPiE said, "CHAPPiE will try. Show CHAPPiE where the menace is in Ponyville."

Unknown to CHAPPiE his body glowed rainbow colors as Princess Twilight Sparkle was the only one to notice it and quietly said, "Interesting."

"Is this is the right place?" CHAPPiE asked.

"This is where it was last seen." Princess Twilight Sparkle said as the menace was hiding from them,

CHAPPiE asked, "Why do you do this to these ponies, they have been nice to CHAPPiE and you want to destroy this nice place? Why is there is always bad people that hurt the good people? CHAPPiE won't take this anymore. Come out of hiding and face CHAPPiE."

"I will, but you will regret saying that." the menace said as it came out of hiding CHAPPiE saw a monster with some parts of it was metal some was flesh and all was scary to the ponies but not to CHAPPiE.

Then Princess Twilight Sparkle said to CHAPPiE, "This is what happens if we use the elements of Harmony." As Princess Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash used the harmony beam at the Monster Menace,

But it shrug it off like it was nothing and said, "That Trick again, boring you have the element of magic, the element of generosity, the element of honesty, the element of laughter, the element of kindness, and the element of loyalty, but you forgot the last two that is more powerful than the six combined and when the two mysterious elements and the six elements of harmony combine no evil being will be ever see evil again, where is the element of courage and the element of discovery, hum? No response well you wasted my time now who will die first I know how about the element of generosity?" as the Monster Menace shoot a lava ball at Rarity, Spike jumped into the way of the projectile to protect his crush as Spike was down for the count.

"CHAPPiE won't let you hurt nobody else." CHAPPiE said to the monster menace as CHAPPiE ran to the monster menace, he pulled out shurikens also known as throwing stars at the Monster Menace, but it did not make a scratch on the Monster Menace.

The Monster Menace said, "I like your Style Robot. I like so much I will tell you my name. My name is Erixit or as you know from them, 'The Monster Menace of Ponyville.' But I have rant long enough, back to fighting." As Erixit the Monster Menace spit out a lava ball at CHAPPiE but it missed him and hit Spike which woke him up.

"Was I out?" Spike asked.

"Far from it, my knight in scaly armor." Rarity said as she was about to kissed Spike,

Erixit intervened by saying, "Break it up you two, it makes me sick. Just tell me when you are ready to admit you already lost this battle."

"CHAPPiE discovered something new, you are not really here are you? You are making that body your puppet while the real you is hiding behind the scenes is that right, Erixit?!" CHAPPiE said as he found a hidden place in Ponyville he kicked the door down to reveal the villain known as to the Ponies none other than...

To be Continued...

"What are you doing robot? Put Trixie, I mean Erixit down now. If you break Trixie's concentration that Monster Menace will destroy everything, starting with Trixie." Trixie said as her name and disguise failed on the robot.

"CHAPPiE is bringing you to the others and they will know what to do with you." CHAPPiE said as he carried Trixie to the other ponies...

"Trixie is losing her concentration. Robot, Trixie is asking you nicely, to please put Trixie down or we will all die." Trixie said as she is struggling to keep the spell on the Monster Menace at bay, but it was too late she lost concentration when CHAPPiE put her down with the other ponies.

"Trixie, it was you? Why?" Princess Twilight Sparkle asked.

"Why, because of you everywhere Trixie go now the ponies don't pay Trixie or like Trixie anymore, and now Trixie is homeless because of you Twilight Sparkle, but because of your stupid robot, Trixie now has no control over this Monster Menace. Now we are all doomed because of you!" Trixie said.

"Wait, no pony is controlling The Monster Menace anymore and we need to stop it now. Trixie is there any way we can stop it?" Princess Twilight Sparkle asked.

"Yes, the other two elements Courage and Discovery and your six elements will stop it for good. Your robot 'discovered' me and that dragon had the 'courage' to save Rarity so these are clearly the other two elements all we need now is to find their own element holder, find and contain the Monster Menace while all eight of you use that 'rainbow beam' on it and then it is over." Trixie said.

"I know where one is at, and it is Spikey-wikey's red heart shaped ruby that he gave to me." Rarity said.

"Good. Rarity, you and Spike get that and come back at the tree castle. CHAPPiE is there anything here that might be your element holder?" Princess Twilight Sparkle asked as Rarity and Spike went to the Carousel Boutique.

"CHAPPiE remembers where CHAPPiE's holder is. It is at where CHAPPiE first 'woke up' in this world." CHAPPiE said.

"That is great, CHAPPiE, Trixie and me will go back to my castle and search there while the others will distract it until we are ready." Princess Twilight Sparkle said as the plan was in action.

Thirty minutes later...

"Okay Rarity, Spike do you have Spike's holder, because we have CHAPPiE's." Princess Twilight Sparkle said as CHAPPiE showed the others a duck squeaker.

"We do." Rarity said as Spike showed the others the red heart shaped ruby. Then the two objects circled around Spike and CHAPPiE until, ***THUD* *THUD* *ROAR***

"Hurry up Twilight, we cannot keep this up!" Rainbow Dash said as her, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack went through the tree castle door.

"Do not worry we are ready to do this." Princess Twilight Sparkle said as CHAPPiE pulled the others out of the door, The Monster Menace was on top of the tree castle it roar so loud that every glass object was shattered into pieces. But that did not worried the eight elements as they used the new 'rainbow beam' on the Monster Menace it crushed CHAPPiE's already broken battery to pieces before it disappeared into nothing.

"CHAPPiE does not want to go..." CHAPPiE said as he knew he was already dead, but Princess Twilight Sparkle had other plans.

"Stay with us CHAPPiE, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy bring clouds with lightning in them! Pinkie Pie find a new battery! Applejack, go grab a generator or something to keep CHAPPiE going! Rarity, bring back anything that can fix that hole in the chest and these parts! Spike, I need you to send a message to Princess Celestia saying 'Dear Princess Celestia, I need immediate help with a new friend named CHAPPiE, he is from the human world but is not a human instead he is a robot and his battery is gone and need to be replaced. Your student, Twilight Sparkle.' Trixie, I need your help in casting a spell that will keeping CHAPPiE's mind safe, can we do that? If so then go now." Princess Twilight Sparkle said.

"CHAPPiE's time is up. CHAPPiE must go now..." CHAPPiE said knowing there is little chance he will survive.

"Do not say that to me CHAPPiE! I am not going to lose you CHAPPiE, I will fix you... somehow." Princess Twilight Sparkle said.

To be Continued...

At the princess Celestia and princess Luna's castle: before CHAPPiE's arrival...

"Princess Luna, Princess Celestia! There is a monster destroying everything nearby Ponyville, and the elements of harmony is not working. What should we do?" A royal guard asked.

"What does it look like?" Princess Celestia questioned. While at this moment in Ponyville CHAPPiE arrived.

"It looks like fifty stories tall, part of it is metal and other part is flesh. That is all I know Princess Celestia." A royal guard said.

"The Monster Menace of Equestria is back. What else?" Princess Luna asked.

"There is some type of machine fighting the monster and losing, Princess Luna." A royal guard said.

"What does this machine looks like? And where is it now?" Princess Celestia and Princess Luna asked.

"The machine looks and seems similar to a Minotaur. Minus the hooves on the feet, or has no fur on it. But the machine has an orange left arm and right ear. The machine's body is covered in strange writing, wearing what looks like a gold chain with this ($) on it. Now it looks like it took some damaged and the monster is nowhere to be seen..." A royal guard said as a letter appeared in front of Princess Celestia's face, the guard knew he must leave to go back to his guard duty so he went back to work.

"What does it say sister Celestia?" Princess Luna questioned.

"It says, 'Dear Princess Celestia, I need immediate help with a new friend named CHAPPiE, he is from the human world but is not a human instead he is a robot and his battery is gone and need to be replaced. Your student, Twilight Sparkle.' Sister Luna do you remember how to get to 'The Intertwined'?" Princess Celestia asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Princess Luna questioned.

"You need to be there for this machine named CHAPPiE. You are the only one able to bring it back, but remember this, sister Luna, it must pass all of those tests before you can bring the machine back to us." Princess Celestia said.

"Yes I understand your reason for your concerns sister Celestia, but worry not I will make this machine behave if it fail these test, by the way how many test must it pass?" Princess Luna asked.

"It must pass each 'The Elements of Harmony', with the addition of two more, one is of mine you know what that is, and the other is one of your own." Princess Celestia said.

"I will get there right away." Princess Luna said as she teleported into 'The Intertwined'.

To be continued...

Inside of 'The Intertwined'...

"Where is CHAPPiE now? The last thing CHAPPiE heard was 'Do not say that to me CHAPPiE! I am not going to lose you CHAPPiE, I will fix you, somehow.' by the Princess. Where is here anyway?" CHAPPiE said as looked around to see white everywhere and edgeless, besides where he is standing which is grey and when he walks or run it is black but at a far distance CHAPPiE see a figure of some type spoked to CHAPPiE.

"Hello CHAPPiE, I am Princess Luna and we are in the place where of life and death hangs in the balance, called 'The Intertwined.' For you to go back you must pass eight test to see if you are worthy to leave this place. Since time flows somewhat stay the same, I will allow you only to see what is happening to you out there at each trial you pass up to the point where you past it and no more until you pass another trial which it starts over again. You will have many obstacles that you face, some might be ponies, some might be people, some might be of something else, but they are the ones that did not pass the trials. So are you ready for your first trial out of eight?" Princess Luna asked.

"Yes, CHAPPiE is ready. What is the first trial?" CHAPPiE questioned.

"The Magic Trial. You might need this on the trial." Princess Luna said as she gave CHAPPiE a stick which confused CHAPPiE to where 'The Intertwined' changed around him without him knowing it at first.

"Why do CHAPPiE need a stick? Wait, did this place change?" CHAPPiE asked as he looked around again this time it looks like a training course with targets are either moving, being stationary or saying 'help me.'

"'The Intertwined' does strange things, but that stick is not just a stick it is a wand used its magic to take the nonfriendlies down without hitting the friendlies. To do so think of a ball of light at the tip of the wand then you flick the wand and imagine the ball of light releasing from the tip of the wand hitting the target you want. Do you understand CHAPPiE?" Princess Luna said.

"Yes, CHAPPiE understands." CHAPPiE said as he gripped the wand.

"Then on your mark, get set, and begin." Princess Luna said.

CHAPPiE started flicking the wand but it did nothing he tried again it failed he keeps trying until *BOOSH* he finally did it now on to the others, as CHAPPiE keeps on hitting the nonfriendlies saving friendlies until ***DING*.**

"Well done CHAPPiE, but now the nonfriendlies will hit back at you, if you get hit three times you will fail but you can try again up to three times and begin." Princess Luna said as targets begin to follow CHAPPiE and shoot where he was at but the walls protects him. The first time he was hit he was protecting a friendly from taking a hit. Then out of nowhere he gets hit in the back twice failing the first try.

"Do not be sad CHAPPiE, you still have two more tries left." Princess Luna said.

CHAPPiE tried again this time he won. "Now you have past The Magic Trial. As promised I will show you up to where you past the test." Princess Luna said as she opened a window to the outside and it rewound to the point of Princess Twilight Sparkle saying 'Do not say that to me CHAPPiE! I am not going to lose you CHAPPiE, I will fix you, somehow.', then it played.

Outside from this point...

"Trixie, the others needs to hurry up, find them while I..." Princess Twilight Sparkle said then got interrupted by Rainbow Dash following Fluttershy.

"We are here Princess Twilight Sparkle with the storm clouds. Okay everypony I will run down what happened again if anypony forgot. This robot saved Ponyville without any concern about himself was and is now going to die we must save him and to do that, we need lightning to keep him charged that is why we brought storm clouds here. So bring in the lightning!" Rainbow Dash said as many pegasi kicked the storm clouds at CHAPPiE but it failed and the pegasi went 'ah'.

"Try again Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy when the others come." Princess Twilight Sparkle said as Rarity covered in filth came with Steel, iron, gemstones, and other oddities.

"I know I do not look like a proper Mare but here is your parts Princess Twilight Sparkle I hope this works darling if you need me I will be at the spa." Rarity said as she was going to the spa but Princess Twilight Sparkle Stopped her.

"Wait Rarity! I uh... need you to do something for me but I completely forgot what it was... Wait I remember now! Do you remember that toy robot Sweetie Bell has?" Princess Twilight sparkle asked.

"Why do you ask...? Oh. Oh? Oh! That is brilliant darling, Princess Twilight Sparkle you are absolutely brilliant." Rarity said.

Inside of 'The Intertwined'...

The window to the outside was slowly closing CHAPPiE knew time was short, Princess Luna felt bad so she said, "You may speak one sentence to them, use it well."

"CHAPPiE is in 'The Intertwined' princess you must promise to never give up on me." CHAPPiE said as the window to the outside closed until the next trial.

"Think of this as one step closer to be out there instead of seven steps left in here." Princess Luna said as 'The Intertwined' reset back to the whiteness.

To be Continued...

Inside of 'The Intertwined'...

"Welcome back CHAPPiE are you ready for another trial?" Princess Luna asked.

"CHAPPiE is ready for anything." CHAPPiE said as 'The Intertwined' changed from its usual whiteness into streets and a building that looks like a hospital.

"Grab the box as I explain to you how this trial works." Princess Luna said as CHAPPiE grabbed the box Princess Luna continued, "Inside of the box is a cooler and inside that is an organ that is frozen, but not for a long period of time. Your goal is to bring the organ inside the cooler to the hospital for a sick patient but along the way obstacles of ponies, peoples, and others will halt your progress. You can either waste precious time to help them out, or you can go straight to the hospital, leaving them to their own devices." Princess Luna said.

"When can CHAPPiE start?" CHAPPiE asked holding the cooler.

"When the street light is green." Princess Luna said as a street light flashed red then yellow and finally green.

CHAPPiE, with cooler in hand met an old human lady, "Help! My purse got stolen. Can you help me catch the thief?" the old human lady said.

"Where was he heading to?" CHAPPiE asked.

"He's in the dark alley behind the bar." A bar appears out of the whiteness on the corner of Death Drive and Alive Avenue. CHAPPiE followed her directions and headed to the alley where he met the thief. The thief was human, with one wing on his left shoulder.

"Stop right there thief! Give the lady back her purse, or else!" CHAPPiE said.

"Or else what, are you going to oil yourself?" he said sarcastically with a crazy laugh.

"Or CHAPPiE will have to put you to sleep." CHAPPiE said.

"Oh I am _so_ scared. Come at me!" he said as he rushed to attack towards CHAPPiE, but CHAPPiE countered with a right elbow to the wing, the sound of hollow bones breaking. What was ever left of his flying was gone.

"You'll pay for that!" yelled the one-winged thief, as he threw a counter-punch, catching CHAPPiE in the jaw. CHAPPiE reeled back, surprised at the strength of the thief. The thief unleashed his full strength, raining a fury of punches on CHAPPiE's face. CHAPPiE drew back, racking his sensor processor, trying to figure out the thief's weakness. CHAPPiE had no time to think as the thief doubled his efforts. CHAPPiE noticed that thief started to sweat, showing signs of being tired. CHAPPiE realized that the thief would eventually tire but he would not.

The thief huffed, "I've been through ninety-nine trials, but you aren't one! Let's finish this!" He arced back his right hand, yelling, preparing to land the finishing punch. CHAPPiE rolled out of the way as the thief's fist shattered the ground where had just been standing. The thief slumped to his knees, his energy expended.

The thief looked at CHAPPiE in awe, then said, "How... are... you... still... standing? Are you some kind of robot?"

"Why yes, CHAPPiE is." CHAPPiE said.

"Please, release me from this torment. I can't stand one more day in 'The Intertwined.' I failed too many times. I'll never get out of this place." The thief said.

CHAPPiE felt pity for the one-winged man and said, "CHAPPiE will not kill you because CHAPPiE believes there is good in everything, even you."

"If you're not going to kill me can you at least help me get out of this place?" the thief begged.

"CHAPPiE will try, but first CHAPPiE needs to finish his own trial." CHAPPiE said as he was on his way. CHAPPiE ran through the streets, rushing to the hospital, hoping nothing would stand in his way, but...

"I have an easy way to get out of 'The Intertwined.' I can smuggle you out of here for the small fee of that organ you're carrying," said a shady pony smuggler. "That way you don't have to go through all of the trials."

"How can you do this?" CHAPPiE asked.

"I'll show you," the smuggler replied as a door came out of his coat pocket and grew to the size of a normal door, attaching itself to the ally wall. Light shown from behind the door and seeped through the cracks. Above the door there was a sign that said 'Exit to Anywhere'. "All you have to do is give me the organ, and I'll give you the key that opens the door behind me."

"And the door takes me back to where CHAPPiE was, in Equestria?" CHAPPiE asked.

"The door is a portal to anywhere you wish," said the smuggler. "Just look through the peephole while thinking of the place."

CHAPPiE looked through the peephole and thought "Equestria," and poof, the landscape of Equestria appeared through the peephole.

CHAPPiE thought to himself, "This route gets CHAPPiE to Equestria faster, but someone in this place really needs this organ." CHAPPiE asked the smuggler, "What are you going to do with the organ once I give it to you?"

The smuggler stuttered, "Uh... I'll, uh, give the organ to the rightful owner... when they're dead." The smuggler muttered the last three words under his breath. Because he was a robot, CHAPPiE had phenomenal hearing, he heard the last words that the smuggler said. Something about the smuggler didn't sit right with CHAPPiE.

"You are not really going to give this organ to the rightful owner are you?" CHAPPiE questioned the smuggler.

"Do you know how much that organ will sell for?! Millions to the right buyer. Why do you care where the organ goes? You have your chance to be free from this place." The smuggler said.

"If the door is the way out, why did you not take it?" CHAPPiE asked.

"Because this one is only for you! My chance out of here is long gone! I have nothing left to lose. For my failure of my trials I must give others the chance to leave earlier than needed. Give me the organ and get out of here while you still have the chance!" The smuggler said.

"If you lied to me about where the organ was going, how do I know you're not lying to me about the door?" CHAPPiE inquired.

"I'm an honest pony... for the most part. But this time, I'm telling you, you should take the deal," the smuggler said.

"CHAPPiE won't take the deal. Someone else has a bigger problem than CHAPPiE or you. CHAPPiE will do this the right way, no matter how long it takes. The easy path is not always the right path!" CHAPPiE declared.

As CHAPPiE walked away the smuggler yelled after him, "You don't know what you just gave up!"

CHAPPiE finally arrived at the Hospital, cooler in hand. CHAPPiE was about to kick the hospital doors, but the doors opened automatically. A nurse with the nametag 'Mentirosa' rushed towards CHAPPiE. "We have bad news for you. The patient that was supposed to receive the organ died a few minutes ago. You were too late. You failed. Security!" the nurse yelled, "Take him away for interrogation."

Security appeared and dragged CHAPPiE off into a dark room.

To be continued...

CHAPPiE couldn't make sense of where he was. The room was so dark that his night vision sensors couldn't process. The first sound he heard was metal. Someone or something fastened his hands and feet in metal restraints.

A voice called out to him from the dark. "The patient we were trying to save is dead. We're trying to determine if you're guilty of their death or not. We've hooked you up to a lie detector and will ask you questions about the events leading up to the patient's death. If you lie, the machine will electrocute you and we will know. Choose your answers carefully."

If CHAPPiE was a human he would've broken into a cold sweat. Instead, a spark ran across his face.

The voice said, "Why were you so slow in delivering the organ?"

"Well, CHAPPiE saw a man with one wing stealing someone's purse. CHAPPiE felt like he had to help. CHAPPiE fought the one-winged thief, won, and promised to help him in his own trials. This took CHAPPiE a while, but it was the right thing to do. Next, CHAPPiE met a pony smuggler offering CHAPPiE a key to a door to anywhere for the price of the organ. CHAPPiE thought a bit, but refused the offer even though CHAPPiE was close to escaping. But CHAPPiE knew that someone needed the organ, even if CHAPPiE was too late."

The voice spoke once more, "Very good. On to the next question. Did you save the patient?"

CHAPPiE replied, "No, CHAPPiE didn't. CHAPPiE is so sorry. CHAPPiE wishes he could've saved them, but CHAPPiE was too late."

ZAP! CHAPPiE reeled as the electricity coursed through his body. CHAPPiE was confused. He thought he had told the truth but he had still got shocked.

The voice returned, "Likely story. I'll ask you again, did you save the patient?"

"No, CHAPPiE did not save the patient," CHAPPiE insisted. "CHAPPiE already answered the truth. Why did you shock CHAPPiE anyway?"

The electricity ran through his body once more, sending CHAPPiE into convulsions and resetting his screen. The pain was worse than anything CHAPPiE's sensors had registered before.

The voice shouted at CHAPPiE, "WRONG! Don't lie to me. This is your last chance. I won't ask you again. DID YOU SAVE THE PATIENT?!"

"CHAPPiE was told by the nurse that the patient died a few minutes ago before CHAPPiE got to the hospital." CHAPPiE said as he was preparing for another shock but it did not come, instead the lights turned on and the security guard unshackled CHAPPiE from the chair. CHAPPiE looked around his surroundings to see a two-way mirror on the wall in front of him, a square table and on the table was the lie detector.

"Well done CHAPPiE, you just passed two trials, the generosity trial and the honesty trial." said nurse Mentirosa.

"Wait, what do you mean CHAPPiE has passed two trials? CHAPPiE has failed the generosity trial by not saving the patient. CHAPPiE should be stuck inside 'The Intertwined' forever." CHAPPiE said.

"Sorry I have lied, but I do not need to keep up this disguise anymore." said nurse Mentirosa as she changed into Princess Luna CHAPPiE was in shock.

"Much better, now back to your question. You did pass the generosity trial when you thought the patient had died when in fact you came right on time. The patient is healthy and active thanks to you. I told you the lie that they were dead before you arrived, so you would be in a state of denial. Then the security guard took you to a dark room, shackled you to a chair, attached you to a lie detector, asked you questions about the patient, shocked you and finally told you that you passed the test. Now for your reward." Princess Luna said as she opened a window to the outside and it rewound to the point of where Rarity said, 'Why do you ask... Oh. Oh? Oh! That is brilliant darling, Princess Twilight Sparkle you are absolutely brilliant.'

Outside from this point...

"CHAPPiE is in 'The Intertwined' princess you must promise to never give up on me." CHAPPiE said from the window of 'The Intertwined' closed.

"CHAPPiE? I thought I heard CHAPPiE. Did you hear it?" Princess Twilight Sparkle asked.

"I heard nothing, are you sure you did not imagine it darling?" Rarity asked.

"Trixie did not hear it either. But what did he say?" Trixie questioned.

"He said that he was in..." Princess Twilight Sparkle said before...

*poof*, Princess Celestia was covering Princess Twilight Sparkle mouth and said, "We need to talk privately, now." Princess Celestia teleported her and Princess Twilight Sparkle to the moon.

"What was that for? And how can I breathe on the moon?" Princess Twilight Sparkle asked.

"You must know this now. That place with the memories, was 'The Intertwined' but only a part of it. To make sure you do not go there, I have destroyed all copies of the spell and only I or Luna has the spell memorized. You must not tell anyone or anything. Now that is settled back to Ponyville." Princess Celestia said.

"I do not understand why I cannot?" Princess Twilight Sparkle asked.

"And you never will, I am sorry for this." Princess Celestia said as she used her horn to touch Princess Twilight Sparkle's horn erasing part of her memory, Princess Celestia with Princess Twilight Sparkle poofed back to Ponyville.

"Oh my head." Princess Twilight Sparkle said.

"Princess Twilight Sparkle, what do you need Trixie and Rarity to do?" Trixie asked as Pinky Pie was holding a battery and Applejack was pulling a generator towards Princess Twilight Sparkle's tree castle.

"Me and Pinky is here with the battery and generator. Where do you want it, sugar cube?" Applejack asked.

"Oh, put it by the castle door. Rarity, can you bring Sweetie Bell to me. I have a special job for her." Princess Twilight Sparkle said.

"Why her?" Rarity asked.

"I need her toy robot to study the mechanics of robots, then maybe I can apply it to CHAPPiE." Princess Twilight Sparkle said.

"It will not do you any good if you do not have the blueprints, darling." Rarity said.

"Do you not think I do not know that?! I am sorry for my outburst. Princess Celestia, do you still keep copies of each inventor's blueprint for their invention? If so, can I have a copy of the blueprints of the toy robot?" Princess Twilight Sparkle questioned.

"Why yes, for whatever you need it for?" Princess Celestia asked.

"I may not know much of human technology but I know much of Equestrian technology. If I can somehow find a way to convert human technology to Equestrian technology and vice versa, then I could fix CHAPPiE." Princess Twilight Sparkle said.

"Let's build a full pony scaled robot. Bring me somepony who can weld, a welder, a welding mask and anything electronic or metal." Princess Twilight Sparkle said as everypony that was there pitch in to help, Rarity pitch in for the design and color coating, Applejack convince Big Mac to be the base model for the new body for CHAPPiE, Pinkie Pie wanted three things for the new robotic body for CHAPPiE, the ability to eat, have taste buds, can bend like her. Rainbow Dash wanted it to fly, Trixie didn't have any suggestions to improve on CHAPPiE's new body so that he couldn't upstage her while in her presence, Princess Celestia wanted CHAPPiE's mind to stay the same, Princess Twilight Sparkle wanted it to look like the original only in pony form if it was possible, Even Fluttershy got her animals help when it was time.

"This project will take many days of work to finish it. We can work on the head tomorrow." Princess Twilight Sparkle said as a yawn came to her.

The next day…

Princess Twilight Sparkle woke up from her bed, went down to the map room, to find CHAPPiE's body on the table, before she could question who moved CHAPPiE, there was a knock on the door. "Coming! Oh, hello Rarity, Applejack, Big Mac, Pinky Pie, Rainbow Dash, Trixie, Fluttershy, and Princess Celestia. Come on in."

As all eight ponies entered the door, Princess Twilight Sparkle said, "Let's start working!"

Rarity walks up to Big Mac, with a tape measurer but, Big Mac will not stay still, and Rarity said, "Quit fidgeting, Big Mac!"

Then Princess Celestia said, "Stand up straight Big Mac. Didn't you say you wanted to be royal guard? I might consider it if you stay still!"

Big Mac turns around to face Princess Celestia saluting her and saying, "Eeyyep, ma'am Princess Celestia!"

"I have the measurements for the head, we just need a few more hooves of steel." Rarity said.

Spike went down with the comic book in his claw, suggested, "Why not make the body like an iron mare suit?"

Princess Twilight Sparkle said, "We have no time for comic books, we need to build the robot!"

Then Princess Celestia said, "Let's hear the dragon out."

"Fine." Princess Twilight Sparkle said in an annoyed voice. So they all listened what Spike had to say, then Princess Twilight Sparkle decided not to do it. While the idea was okay, the materials to make one does not exist.

After putting on welding masks, using magic to cut and weld the metals, the face mask was done. Princess Twilight Sparkle used CHAPPiE's old screen, carefully cutting it into two ovals, then attached it where the eyes would go, taking the wire through the other side. She also used the electronic parts of her magic seismograph, and CHAPPiE's 'brain', attaching it to the eyes from the back, nailing it on the back of the face mask, which would soon be the robotic pony head. Princess Twilight Sparkle cut out two identical pieces, attached them to the sides of the face mask, which was slowly taking the form of a metal pony head. Although the metal ears were just accessories, she made them out of a bendable metal, but the right one was bent too far and the tip was a quarter bent. Next was the back plate and neck. Making a square plate was easy, but the round ones proved to be difficult. Now the head was finished, but time went so fast that it became night time. "See you soon, CHAPPiE night." Princess Twilight Sparkle said.

Inside 'The Intertwined'…

The window to the outside world was closing. Princess Luna said, "Use these two sentences wisely."

CHAPPiE said, "CHAPPiE does not want ponies to mess with me. Never give up on your hopes and dreams, even though my body is with you and my… and my 'soul' is in here, never give up on me." The window closed and it shrunk until it disappeared.

Princess Luna said, "Three down, five more to go, CHAPPiE." As 'The Intertwined' turned back to its usual whiteness.

To Be Continued…

Inside the Intertwined…

"Are you ready for the fourth one CHAPPiE? This trial will test your knowledge of jokes." Princess Luna said to CHAPPiE.

A studio stage appeared from the whiteness, and there was one seat in the whole place. As CHAPPiE walked upon the stage, a microphone appeared in front of him, and he saw a cat humanoid, wearing a red collar, secretary glasses, purple baggy pants, and a yellow tee-shirt. The cat humanoid's fur looks like an Oreo cookie. The cat humanoid sat down in the one and only chair in the place. The cat humanoid spoke, "Meow-lo robot. I am Tiger. You are here to try and make me laugh. All I can say is break both of your legs, and you may begin when you are ready."

So as CHAPPiE was standing there on the stage, he was thinking of what exactly to say to Tiger, many ideas ran through his mind then suddenly he went for what he thought would be funny, then said, "Humans did the robot dance, so this robot will do the human dance." So then in that spare moment, CHAPPiE started dancing smoothly, and strangely, music came on.

Then Tiger shouted, "You are not the first robot to do the human, I've seen better, what else do you got in your robotic sleeves?"

CHAPPiE thought about the next one to do, when he decided to do a knock-knock joke, "Knock-knock."

"Who's there?" Tiger said sarcastically.

"Doctor." CHAPPiE said.

"Doctor… who?" Slowly grasping Tiger's attention.

"Just the doctor." CHAPPiE said, then he noticed Tiger's expression, but somehow his interest wasn't peaked,

So again Tiger stood up and with a tight smile said to CHAPPiE, "Are you trying to bore me…BECAUSE IT'S WORKING!" CHAPPiE took a step back after Tiger's blunt anger and realized that his knock-knock jokes weren't working, so he stood there for a minute or two and thought about what to say next. Then Tiger interrupted saying, "Are you just standing there to look funny, or are you going make me laugh…today!?" Then Tiger sat back down, and again had the same expression on his face as he looked earlier.

Finally after a minute passed, CHAPPiE decided to try again. So finally CHAPPiE went into a different voice and said, while moving his arms, "Robots do not understand love. What is love beep boop? I can't understand emotions, beep boop." Apparently CHAPPiE was on the right track, because he noticed Tiger's face had changed from a frown, to a big grin like the Cheshire cat.

As Tiger kept grinning, he stood up and said, "You do a funny robot dance, do you have any more for me, because that was really something else!"

So, then CHAPPiE continues with another joke and starts out like this, "I remember a time when after I was built in a factory, we ran out of materials, so the next scout was shorter than the rest, so then the humans called him the 'mini-scout'!"

After that joke Tiger went into a laughing fit, when all of a sudden he got curious, and said, "How mini, was the mini-scout?" Tiger said while chuckling waiting for the answer from CHAPPiE.

Then finally after a few seconds CHAPPiE shouted, "It was kitty-sized!" Basically after that Tiger went into another laughing fit, which caused him to start hacking up a hairball, CHAPPiE looking concerned asked Tiger, "Are you ok-…"

"Yeah," Tiger said then continued with, "Just had to get rid of a hair ball… *cough*-*cough*… You have to perform on me!" Tiger said as he was slowly falling off the chair.

Then CHAPPiE said in a panic, "But I'm not a doctor or a vet!? I don't know how to perform surgery? Wait…Should I take you to a vet or a doctor…" Only then Tiger passed out that CHAPPiE had to rush him to the nearest vet doctor…

To Be Continued…

Meanwhile CHAPPiE was holding tight onto Tiger, rushing him to the nearest vet doctor. So as CHAPPiE was running to a building, Tiger started to say, "I don't think I'm going to make it…can you tell my owner meow, that I said… meow, She will know what it means." Then Tiger laid back again in CHAPPiE's arms,

When finally he entered the building, saying, "Help me! I have a humanoid cat in my arms…" but there was no one in the building. CHAPPiE looked around to see an old computer in the corner, so he decided to first put Tiger down, then he went to the computer and started downloading the information about how to become a vet doctor…within a few minutes the information was complete.

He turned to Tiger and said, "Okay, have you heard the story of 'The Dog that thinks it's a Cat'?"

Tiger answered, "Not since my second life. I don't remember it very well."

CHAPPiE began the story singing it to Tiger, "Once there was a dog that thought it was a cat..." Within a few seconds of CHAPPiE singing the lullaby, Tiger's eyes closed, then CHAPPiE began to operate, meanwhile muttering out loud, "CHAPPiE was trying so hard on that blessed stage to make you laugh…then this happens, but CHAPPiE still have to somehow finish this trial, so CHAPPiE guesses for the greater good that CHAPPiE will fix you…even though CHAPPiE may not like it, at least out of all this, at the end, we can all have a big laugh, and your owner meow, won't try to disassemble me." CHAPPiE chuckled, but then suddenly, he realized what he needed to do, so after, he quit muttering to himself and immediately started to operate on the poor humanoid creature.

"Alright then, let me see…aha! Here is what CHAPPiE needs." CHAPPiE said as he grabbed a mini bladed shovel, and then began to gently cut open the outer skin, and deeper in, then he gently cut the outside wall of the stomach and said to himself "Here I go" with nervous hands CHAPPiE grabbed the nasty hairball, and threw it away, CHAPPiE gently shouted, "Yes! Now you can go on and live your sweet and nasty little life… CHAPPiE wonders if this operation cost you a couple lives…you will be alright and hopefully your owner meow will be happy with the results." So after his mini celebration, CHAPPiE gently sewed up the skin on the stomach, which he used fishing line for the job, then sewed up the skin to keep the organs inside, and finally patiently waited for Tiger to wake up.

After about waiting for at least 30 minutes or so, CHAPPiE decided to gently wake up Tiger. "Wake up, you sleepyhead, I had to operate on you to remove a nasty hairball, how do you feel…Oh hi Princess Luna, how'd I do?"

"In a minute CHAPPiE, it looks like Tiger's gently waking up," Princess Luna said.

As Tiger's slightly raised up his head and gently said "W-W-Where A-am I? I-I feel funny…what happened to me?"

"Well," Princess Luna said in a gentle voice. "From what CHAPPiE has told me, it looks and sounds like you weren't amused by what CHAPPiE was supposed to do…" Princess Luna stopped and gave CHAPPiE a sideways glance that meant she wasn't too happy, but then she continued with, "Anyway, eventually he completed his task and was able to make you laugh despite what happened, it looks like you are going to be ok. By the way Tiger how long have you had that… nasty hairball in your stomach?" Princess Luna said in a disgusted voice, but wanted to hear what he had to say.

"Basically when I'm about to critique someone, you know there's always a pre-show ritual, before you show your face. Well anyway, I was back there talking to my owner meow, and she said 'Did you remember to clean out your stomach of those nasty hairballs?' and I said, 'I…well, I mean you see I try not to do that before the day goes on further, so really I…' 'Listen Tiger you know what happens to you when you have those in your stomach for too long you tend to faint, then go into a small coma, and that honestly worries people,' 'yeah but…' 'No you are going to do clean out your…hey what's going on I can barely hear you…Tiger…Tiger!' 'I'm sorry…I'm going…through a tunnel…can barely hear you…no…no no…' click… So yeah basically my owner meow was reminding me to clean out my stomach before the show, but I refused to listen…and well… here we are…" Tiger turns to CHAPPiE and with his head bowed, said, "CHAPPiE can you ever forgive me for scaring you like I did, I didn't mean to not clean my stomach out, it's just that I think that, since I'm a humanoid cat, I don't feel the need to do that all the time, like most normal sized cats do…so like I said, can you ever forgive me?" Tiger asked.

CHAPPiE, with a smile on his face said, "Of course CHAPPiE does, CHAPPiE was just scared that there was something far worse going on with you…it turns out, it was just a nasty hairball…anyway, yeah you are most definitely forgiven, give me five, or give me your paw." CHAPPiE said, as he and Tiger kind of high-five each other then tripped landing on his hands. "CHAPPiE thought all cats land on their feet, CHAPPiE thinks it does not work for humanoid cats."

"Five trials done, three left to go, here's the reward for you CHAPPiE." Princess Luna said as the window to the outside world is open, which is rewinding to the point of where Princess Twilight Sparkle said, 'See you soon, CHAPPiE night.'

Outside from this point...

The window to the outside world was closing. CHAPPiE said, "CHAPPiE does not want ponies to mess with me. Never give up on your hopes and dreams, even though my body is with you and my… and my 'soul' is in here, never give up on me." The window closed and it shrunk until it disappeared.

Princess Twilight Sparkle thought to herself, 'I could've sworn I heard CHAPPiE's voice again," but she was too tired to think about it anymore.

The next day…

The ponies returned to Princess Twilight Sparkle's tree castle to continue work on CHAPPiE's new body. As they started working on the legs, the same problems kept appearing. Big Mac couldn't stop fidgeting while Rarity was measuring the legs. Celestia became impatient with Big Mac's fidgeting. "If you want to be a royal guard, you need to learn how to stand still and not bother the workers."

"I'd stand still if Rarity would stop poking me with the tape measure by mistake." Big Mac replied.

"I'm just trying to finish CHAPPiE's front left leg right now. I could get more work done if you stood back. I'm having trouble with the design of this leg." Rarity said.

"We shouldn't be working on legs right now, we should be working on wings. This robot pony has got to fly!" Rainbow Dash said.

"But we have to stay true to CHAPPiE's original design, only in pony form." Princess Twilight Sparkle said.

"We could make CHAPPiE fly by putting jets on his hooves, like Iron Mare!" Spike suggested.

"We don't have jets, but putting fans under his hooves would work. Would that suffice, Rainbow Dash?" Princess Twilight Sparkle asked.

"I'm a fan of any idea that makes CHAPPiE fly!" Rainbow Dash said.

Rarity was set into motion, constructing the legs, welding the fans to CHAPPiE's new hooves. It took the rest of today and tomorrow of the ponies' work to finish the four legs. Now every pony who wasn't living in the tree castle left leaving Princess Twilight Sparkle and Spike to head to bed with Princess Twilight Sparkle said, "Hopefully you like this new body CHAPPiE, night."

Inside 'The Intertwined'...

The window was closing once again and Princess Luna said, "Speak of the two sentences."

"Princess Twilight Sparkle you are not going crazy, CHAPPiE can see you and hear you but you can't see me. This is the last sentence CHAPPiE can say until next time, never give up on me." CHAPPiE said as the window closed until the next trial was done and 'The Intertwined.' turned back to the whiteness.

To Be Continued...

Inside 'The Intertwined'…

"Welcome back, CHAPPiE." said Princess Luna. The One-Winged thief walked towards CHAPPiE.

"Hello Miss Luna. What do you need of me, or is this my one-hundredth trial?" the One-Winged Thief asked.

"Not yet, Try-El. You will be helping an old… acquaintance," Luna said. "I believe you met him, this CHAPPiE fellow."

"'Try-El.' I haven't heard that name since my thirty-first trial. I've been here so long I'd forgotten my true name. Sorry again about the fight, CHAPPiE. I've been going crazy here and don't know what came over me. I'm glad you knocked some sense into me." said Try-El, the One-Winged Thief.

"CHAPPiE understands. CHAPPiE has only completed five trials and it feels that CHAPPiE has been here forever. CHAPPiE can't imagine going through ninety nine trials." CHAPPiE said.

"Ahem!" Princess Luna said clearing her throat then continued, "Back to the trial at hand. In this trial, you two must work together to overcome temple puzzles. The temple will sink into the lava and you must collect mechanical parts and use the parts to escape. If either of you touch the lava, you will start at the beginning of the temple but the level of the lava will remain where you left off. And CHAPPiE this tunic and cap will protect you and Try-El from the damage of the lava." When CHAPPiE put on the tunic and cap he felt that he had the Courage to take on the temple's puzzles.

The temple arose, surrounded by lava. The only way to the temple was across a creaky wooden bridge.

"Are you sure you won't back out?" Try El asked as he looked down at the lava, CHAPPiE was already walking on the wooden bridge.

"Sure as CHAPPiE will ever be." CHAPPiE said as he finish crossing.

Try-El crossed the bridge and when he was finished a lava bubble popped sending fire on the bridge burning it leaving CHAPPiE and Try-EL to find another way out of the temple.

"No going back. Onwards!" Try-El said as he and CHAPPiE enter the temple CHAPPiE saw off from a distance rotating sawblades, pendulums with two-sided axe as the counterweight, trapdoors, false walls, and other things.

"Where do we even start?" Try-El asked as CHAPPiE looked around the room, besides the opening behind them there was nine doors, three on top floor, three in the middle floor and three doors on the same floor. On the left and bottom floor door which had a sun symbol above the door. On the right and middle floor door there was a crescent moon and on the center and top floor door was the crescent moon inside of the sun the rest of the doors had X's on them.

"Let's try the doors." said CHAPPiE. As they checked the doors all nine could not be opened. There was a stone sticking out beside a door, when either one of them stepped on the stone it lowered opening the left and bottom door, but when they stepped off the door closed.

"Which one of us is going to stay behind? I have a coin, want to flip for it?" Try-El asked.

"No CHAPPiE will stay behind just be careful." CHAPPiE said as he was now standing on the stone.

Before Try-El went through the door he said "Next time we come across one of these I will stay." CHAPPiE waited but there was no sign of Try-El. So CHAPPiE took off his orange arm and laid it on the stone hoping it had enough weight to keep the door open and it did. CHAPPiE starts running but suddenly stops before he fell into the lava.

Try-El said, "It's one of the stones again but you will need a key for the chest ahead. I have a key but I do not know if it will work for this chest." Try-El handed CHAPPiE the key it has a triangle formation with a triangle hole in the center. As CHAPPiE started walking across the extended plank Try-El was mumbling to himself, 'Man I got an itch. I am stiff today.' When Try-El turned around he saw creatures with weapons running towards him. Then he said "I'm sorry CHAPPiE." Try-El stepped off of the stone quickly defeating the enemies and tried to get back on the stone while CHAPPiE was trying to figure out why he wasn't getting any closer. He looked down as he took one more step he fell into the lava and the next thing he knew he was at the temple's entrance. Before he went in he saw the lava rising or was it the temple sinking. He quickly came back he grabbed his arm and ran through the door with it closing behind him. Then CHAPPiE attached his arm back into the socket. Try-El said "What are you doing CHAPPiE how are we going to get out of this room now?"

"CHAPPiE thought by closing the door enemies would not come." CHAPPiE said.

"Don't you think I want out of here too? But now we are stuck in here." Try-El said.

"Fine CHAPPiE has a solution." CHAPPiE said as he takes off his arm and puts it back on the stone.

Try-El said "I don't think that will… never mind." They both walked across the plank to the chest and CHAPPiE noticed there is no key hole only straps keeping it closed. Try-El said "I got this." as he lifts up the chest a light appears from the chest and then dissipated.

He grabbed the object and held it up as a voice said, "You got the cloth! One more piece to go."

"Let's go. The room is filling up with lava." Try-El said as they run back, CHAPPiE pick up his arm attach it back on then they both jumped into the lava sending them back to entrance which is covered with lava up to their knees.

"Let's quickly check the other two doors to see if the key opens the doors." CHAPPiE said as he checked the other doors on this floor the lava was already covering the doors so CHAPPiE and Try-El went up to the second floor using the key on the three doors when finally they opened the door with the crescent moon.

The room was dark, but that did not worry CHAPPiE because he had night vision. "I can't see anything." Try-El said.

When CHAPPiE turned on his night vision he saw a five by five grid with squares that had (X) and a path of blank squares. CHAPPiE said, "CHAPPiE has night vision and CHAPPiE see a path, just slowly follow me."

So with the guidance of CHAPPiE. Him and Try-El walk through the right path, finally they got to the chest CHAPPiE opened the chest a light appeared from the chest CHAPPiE grabbed a key and he lifts up the second object and a voice said "You got the rope, there's plenty enough for extras."

When CHAPPiE turned around to go back, the path changed. CHAPPiE said, "The path has changed, if you stay near CHAPPiE, we can get through this." But the lava didn't care for their slowness, so the lava began to rise.

CHAPPiE said, "Grab CHAPPiE's arm, because the lava is rising faster than we can walk." So CHAPPiE and Try-El ran through the door, CHAPPiE locked the door behind them, even though it would not stop the lava it would at least be a few seconds before it breaks through. CHAPPiE and Try-El went up to the third floor, just as the lava filled up to the second floor, CHAPPiE with the new key opened up the door with the crescent moon inside the sun. When they enter the room, it looked like a combination of the last two rooms they entered. But there was no chest. But the stone to extend the bridge, was on the other side.

"This is the end for us, we just got rope and cloth, what are we supposed to do with these?" Try-El questioned as CHAPPiE was sorting through his memory, until he found an image of a wing suit. While he doesn't have enough cloth, to make full wing suit, but had enough for one wing. So CHAPPiE is using the cloth and rope to make a right wing, using the rope as straps.

"Try-El, CHAPPiE has a solution, use this part to help you fly over to the stone." CHAPPiE said. CHAPPiE attached the first rope strap on Try-El's right leg another rope strap to his right shoulder and the last rope strap on his elbow.

Try-El lift his right arm and the cloth strand. By moving his right arm forward and back with his real wing lift him up. "Wahoo! I feel like my old self. Oh, right the stone." Try-El said. Flying passed the rotating sawblades and landed on the stone while CHAPPiE ran across the extended plank dodging the pendulums with two-sided axe as the counterweight. Then they both entered the next room which was dark. CHAPPiE turned on the night vison to find all the squares had X's on them. CHAPPiE ran across the squares making them all fall into the lava when he steps off. The lava gave little light in the room, but not enough for Try-El to fly.

"You'll just have to follow my voice. " CHAPPiE told Try-El.

"I'm trusting you, CHAPPiE." Try-El said as he hovered above the ground.

"You are doing just fine… Take one flap at a time… Just a few more to go... Now you can land." CHAPPiE said as Try-El landed on a part of the temple ceiling, broke off and fell, making an entrance to an exit where a bright light shines through the hole.

"I see the exit. Let's just hope I don't become Icarus and fly too far up to the sun." Try-El said as he picked up CHAPPiE, he had to flap his wings, faster for the extra weight, but eventually they got out, until the lava decided to throw fiery rocks at them, he dodged the first two, but the third one hit him on the head knocking Try-El unconscious, making them fall to their doom!

"Wake up, wake up! CHAPPiE guess CHAPPiE will have to steer." CHAPPiE said as he opened up his battery, attaching two wires out of him on Try-El, was holding on by the spare ropes, he disconnected his left hand crawling up his arm, and turning a dial from the panel.

Zap! "Huh? Falling to our doom. Icarus I blame you!" Try-El shouted as he made their doom, slowing their descent by flying. As they land a small puff of dust rose behind them.

"Well done CHAPPiE and Try-El. If you would kindly give back the tunic and cap, I will show you what happened when you were in the trial." Princess Luna said as CHAPPiE took off the tunic and cap, he felt that the courage that he had disappeared.

While Try-El said, "Call me when you need me." Whoosh! Off he flew into the sunset. "Ah! Curse you, Icarus!" Try-El said falling once again until CHAPPiE saw a small shine coming from that direction.

"Well since that's over, I guess it's time for your reward." Princess Luna said as she opened the window to the outside world once more, rewound to the point of where Princess Twilight Sparkle said, "Hopefully you like this new body CHAPPiE, night."

Outside from that point...

"Princess Twilight Sparkle you are not going crazy, CHAPPiE can see you and hear you but you can't see me. This is the last sentence CHAPPiE can say until next time, never give up on me." CHAPPiE said as the window closed.

"CHAPPiE? I want to know why I can only hear you. It... *yawn* is too late to talk." Princess Twilight Sparkle said as she went to bed.

The next day...

Princess Twilight Sparkle woke up opened the door for the ones that was there yesterday and like yesterday it was the same problems Rarity measured Big Mac's torso, Big Mac will not stop fidgeting, Princess Celestia told Big Mac to 'Stay still', Rainbow Dash was upset that she could not have wings on CHAPPiE's new body, Spike keeps on asking 'Why not build it like Iron Mare?', but the robot pony torso with tail was finished then Princess Twilight Sparkle grabbed the head, Rarity grabbed the torso with tail, Applejack grabbed front left leg, Pinkie Pie grabbed back right leg, Fluttershy grabbed front right leg, Rainbow Dash grabbed back left leg, and all six connected the parts together to make A robotic pony body for CHAPPiE. All was left to do was color coat it, accessories, and restarting process. When the ponies who did not live there left the tree castle at night time Princess Twilight Sparkle said, "I am waiting for your reply."

Inside 'The Intertwined'...

As the window to the outside world was closing, Princess Luna said, "One sentence, use it well."

"CHAPPiE does not know why you can only hear me, but promise me Princess Twilight Sparkle, promise me to never give up on me." CHAPPiE said.

As the window closed Princess Luna said, "You have pass the elements of harmony trails now you must pass Princess Celestia's trial and my trial. Be prepared, for the trials of my sister's and me. You have to use what you learned and some new ones to pass."

To Be Continued…

Inside 'The Intertwined'…

"Hello CHAPPiE. Are you ready for the last two trials?" Princess Luna asked.

"Made ready." CHAPPiE said as 'The Intertwined' change from it whiteness into a greenhouse.

"Good, my sister, Princess Celestia made this trial to test 'outsiders' from other worlds, yes you were not the first and you will not be the last. But you must remember my Trial for it is your last one, you must escape this place with Try-El to Equestria. I cannot say any more information than this." Princess Luna said.

"What do you mean?" CHAPPiE asked as he walked towards the greenhouse.

"Don't walk in the shadows CHAPPiE… Run in the light of the sun!" Princess Luna said as she disappeared from the view of CHAPPiE.

When CHAPPiE entered the greenhouse the sun was shining through the glass of the greenhouse revealing a path for CHAPPiE to walk on. So now CHAPPiE is walking on the long path until there was overgrown plant blocking the sun covering up the path. CHAPPiE tries to walk in the shadow of the plant, but the plant had other ideas, but more importantly: BREAKFAST! The plant says "Hello food, you look really…delicious. I am a robotic fly trap plant, and guess who's on the menu?"

CHAPPiE nervously asks, "Who?"

The robotic fly try plant replies, "You!" The plant takes off its roots, and runs towards CHAPPiE. So now CHAPPiE is in the sunlight where the plant cannot reach it, with its stubby metal dissolving acidic leaves. The plant now reply's angrily, "You cannot stay in the sun forever, you ridiculously small robot!"

Then CHAPPiE returns with a sarcastic remark saying, "Hey, if CHAPPiE would know better CHAPPiE would say you were a ridiculous robotic fly trap plant that looks independent, but CHAPPiE guess looks really are deceiving, now aren't they?"

So now you are probably thinking about how the plant feels, and well he wasn't too happy with that remark, so now the plant tries again, only this time, the robotic fly trap plant is trying to have a small conversation with CHAPPiE. "By the way, robot, I don't know if you know this, but I eat robots like they literally are food, and that I can outsmart them, and eat them, without feeling any remorse."

"Yeah, but… What about the fact that maybe CHAPPiE is a different kind of robot. The one that looks really vulnerable but," CHAPPiE said before he was interrupted by the plant.

"But what? Get to the point, before…" The plant said before he was interrupted by CHAPPiE.

"Before you what? Try and eat me!? Oh CHAPPiE would love to see you try to come and get me…oh wait! You have rather stubby leaves, now don't you? Oh CHAPPiE is sure by now you are just dying to come and try to eat me and devour my…robotic parts, and taste how delicious CHAPPiE is…" CHAPPiE said before he was interrupted by the plant.

"Alright you asked for it… Ah!" The robotic fly trap plant said, as it was charging at CHAPPiE, but the plant underestimated CHAPPiE and so, CHAPPiE was running backwards mocking the plant, saying all kinds of ridiculous things, just to make the plant even more madder, and even more hungrier, than it was before. So now the chase was on, and boy can that plant move! CHAPPiE wasn't about to give up his own robotic life for that plant, he had to outsmart it somehow…but wait! What was it that Princess Luna said, 'Don't walk in the shadows CHAPPiE... Run in the light of the sun!'.

"Sunlight! That's it! That plant can't survive in the sun because it's too dark of a plant that lives in the darkness, but when the sunlight hits it, it becomes very weak and dies!" CHAPPiE exclaimed.

"Who in the world, are you talking to little robot? Oh and by the way, I have quite a few ideas of what I would love to do with you, when I get my stubby little leaves on you! Ah!" The robotic fly trap plant said as it was getting closer and closer to CHAPPiE…then finally out of nowhere CHAPPiE sprang into action, and that's when the robotic fly trap plant realized it was CHAPPiE who was going to win. Just before CHAPPiE could say his distracting words the plant gave his own speech. "I relish in the darkness. The sunlight is my worst enemy. When I get my meal, I feel like a big robotic fly trap plant of a winner, and when I devour my meal, I relish the deliciousness of my meal and…hey! What are you doing with those leave cutters?" the robotic fly trap plant asked nervously.

"Oh, these? CHAPPiE just thought CHAPPiE would give you a nice trim around…well all over you!" CHAPPiE shouted as he ran towards the deadly robotic fly trap plant. Oh but wait! What was this? As CHAPPiE started cutting, or was trying to cut off the leaves, the cutters wasn't working like they were supposed to. Why? Because CHAPPiE forgot to remember that the robotic fly trap plant's body and leaves are acidic!

"What's the matter, little robot? Huh? You look really…scared! Yeah, I had an upgrade on my leaves and body, so pretty much those cutters won't last much longer but…hey! What are you doing? Hey stop! Stop that! W-where are you taking me? Oh, oh no…no, no, no, no, and no! Not, not the sun! Anything but that! Please I'm begging you! Stop dragging me into the-ahhhhh! No! No! Ahhhhhh! Help me, please little robot, I don't want to die, not today!" the plant screamed as CHAPPiE slowly drags the plant towards the light, but stopping before the plant was in full sunlight.

"Then don't eat robots!" CHAPPiE said as he let go of the plant, and walks towards the end of the greenhouse.

CHAPPiE gets to the end of the greenhouse, and that's when he spots Princess Luna standing there. "Oh hi Princess Luna, why I was just… cutting the weeds." CHAPPiE said.

Then Princess Luna asks, "Robotic plant?"

"How do you know?" CHAPPiE asks.

"Just a branch, of a root." Princess Luna says sarcastically as she brushed off part of the plant's root off of CHAPPiE.

"CHAPPiE have completed your sister's trial. When can I see them again?" CHAPPiE questioned.

"Very well then." Princess Luna said as she opened the window to the outside world, rewinding to the point of Princess Twilight Sparkle said, 'I am waiting for your reply.'

Outside from this point…

"CHAPPiE does not know why you can only hear me, but promise me Princess Twilight Sparkle, promise me to never give up on me." CHAPPiE said, as the window closed from last time.

"This gets me nowhere CHAPPiE, I think my friends might think I'm crazy or stressed. Why do you want me to not give up on you?" Princess twilight Sparkle questioned then she yawned and went to bed.

The next day…

Princess Twilight Sparkle wakes up, opens the door for the ponies that worked on CHAPPiE.

"Hello girls, Big Mac, and Princess Celestia. Rarity, did you grab the paint?" Princess Twilight Sparkle asked.

"I did not know what type of blue and orange to bring. So I brought 5 different blues, and 5 different oranges." Rarity said as she brought the cans inside the tree castle.

"What are the colors of the blues and oranges?" Princess Twilight Sparkle asked.

"For the blues, I have steel blue, sky blue, blue, blue violet, navy blue, and for the oranges I have, blood orange, orange, yellow orange, test dummy orange, and finally atomic orange. Which colors do you want, darling?" Rarity asked Princess Twilight Sparkle.

"Steel blue, and test dummy orange." Princess Twilight Sparkle said.

"It should be blue, and blood orange." Trixie said.

"I think the orange colors would be better with apple colors." Applejack said.

"No, it must be steel blue, and test dummy orange, that's what CHAPPiE's colors were." Princess Twilight Sparkle said.

"But…" Rainbow Dash tried to say.

"The colors are going to be steel blue, and test dummy orange, and that's final!" Princess Twilight Sparkle exclaimed.

"Fine." Rarity said in an annoyed voice, as she painted CHAPPiE's new body by only painting test dummy orange on the right ear and the front left leg while the rest of the robot pony body for CHAPPiE was steel blue. It took the rest of the day and part of the night for the paint to dry.

Everypony who was not living in the tree castle left, leaving Princess Twilight Sparkle and Spike to head off to bed but not before Princess Twilight Sparkle asked something to what is left of CHAPPiE's old human-like body and what is CHAPPiE's new pony-like body, "Please CHAPPiE, When will you come back to us?"

Inside 'The Intertwined'...

The window to the outside world was closing and Princess Luna said, "Use this sentence wisely CHAPPiE, for it will be your last."

"Soon Princess Twilight Sparkle, CHAPPiE just has one trial, left but promise me to never give up on me, CHAPPiE is coming to your home." CHAPPiE said as the window closed up.

"Well done CHAPPiE. You have passed seven out of the eight trials. The final one is..." Princess Luna said before the Monster Menace of Ponyville grab her in its right hand.

"Ah! Forget about me CHAPPiE save yourself! I will handle this menace, but take these they will help." Princess Luna said as she tossed the two outfits towards CHAPPiE in which he grabbed the outfits and chased the monster menace of Ponyville, but the monster was too fast, and CHAPPiE lost sight of Princess Luna's captor.

To be Continued...

"No! CHAPPiE will never save the Princess and or leave this place." CHAPPiE said as Try-El came up to CHAPPiE.

"Hello friend, are we here to save the Princess of the moon? Cause I got a spoon!" Try-El said.

"Here put this on, we are going to rescue Princess Luna!" CHAPPiE said as they both put on the outfits. CHAPPiE is wearing an orange shirt and hat with the letter C on it, dark blue overalls, and grey shoes. While Try-El is wearing a purple shirt and hat with the letter T on it, and black overalls and shoes.

"We look like plumbers, let's hope this kingdom is not made out of mushrooms...because I'm allergic." Try-El said as if he had jinxed it.

"We're wasting time, we must go faster." CHAPPiE said as suddenly, the 'intertwined' became two-dimensional, CHAPPiE's and Try-El's direction was limited to, left and right, and up and down.

"I lost some weight! I'm paper thin, and I'm pixelated too!" Try-El said as him and CHAPPiE walked left, then jumped, finally entering a kingdom.

"Let's ask these people, where the Princess is," CHAPPiE said as Try-El walked up to them, when Try-El was within a few feet of the people, he started to sneeze.

"Do you know...achoo! Where is...achoo!...The Princess of...achoo! The moon? Who has the...achoo! mushrooms!?" Try-El said as he was in a sneezing fit.

"I think I just ate a mushroom pizza, but to answer your first question, she's in a different castle, just keep looking for a castle-shaped volcano." One of the people told CHAPPiE and Try-El.

As CHAPPiE and Try-El walked out of the kingdom, they found the castle-shaped volcano, with the only entrance as a wooden bridge above lava, then Try-El said, "It's the temple all over again! Ready for round two CHAPPiE?"

"Built ready." CHAPPiE said. As they walked across the bridge, the bridge burned, sealing their fate.

"There's no going back now. Onwards and upwards. Very upwards," Try-El said. A huge door loomed at the end of the bridge, 32 times bigger than a human-sized door. The door had a lock with a tiny slot.

"That keyhole is a different shape than any lock CHAPPiE have ever faced. How are we going to open it?" CHAPPiE asked.

Try-El fished through his pockets, trying to find anything that would fit in the keyhole. He pulled out a broken skeleton key, bobby pin, rubber ducky, a gold ring with ancient inscriptions on it, and a spoon. "These are the objects we can use to try to unlock the door. I have this skeleton key, but I don't think it will open this lock. I'll try it anyways," Try-El said. He tried to force the key into the lock, but it wouldn't turn. "Nope. That didn't work," Try-El said as he threw the key into the lava. "Rubber ducky, how did you end up in my pocket? I guess its bath time. I'll see if you unlock this door anyway." The duck squeaked as Try-El tried unsuccessfully to force it into the keyhole. "I guess bath time will be hotter than usual," Try-El said as he threw the poor ducky into the lava. It squeaked one final time. "Bobby pins are commonly used to pick locks, right?"

"We're at a castle, not a nuclear wasteland, you know that right?" CHAPPiE asked.

"You saved me, but that doesn't give you the right to sass me," Try-El joked gruffly. Try-El's bobby pin snapped as he tried to pick the lock. "We could try My Precious, couldn't we Precious," Try-El said as he fiddle with the ancient ring.

"Wait, what?" CHAPPiE puzzled.

"The ancient inscription on the ring says 'My Precious,' so I'm assuming that's the name of the ring." Try-El said.

"That ring is evil. It won't work," CHAPPiE said, snatching the ring and throwing it into the lava, before Try-El could respond.

"All we have left is this spoon. It's not even the ice cream kind. It definitely won't work, but why not," Try-El said. Try-El slid the spoon into the slot, and the giant door creaked open. The spoon popped out of the lock and Try-El grabbed it saying, "I'm keeping you." The door opened to a cavernous chamber with walls of stone. The cavern was vast, stretching off into darkness for miles. Statues of the monster menace lined the chamber, and a red carpet unraveled in front of our heroes, paving the way deeper into the cavern. Further within the cavernous chamber, CHAPPiE keen sound sensors picked up a faint roar followed by a feminine scream.

"CHAPPiE hears Princess Luna. She's in trouble." CHAPPiE said, as they ran through the cavern towards the noises, dodging the cavern's traps like nobody's business.

"Hey Nobody. Got to save a Princess," Try-El cheekily joked. CHAPPiE and Try-El reached the end of the cavern. The Monster Menace was waiting for them. It was perched atop a wooden bridge spanning a chasm full of lava. At the other side of the bridge, Princess Luna stood trapped in a cage, awaiting the execution by the Monster Menace. Just out of her magical reach was a double sided ax with which she was to be executed with. The Monster Menace was between them and the Princess's cage.

The Monster Menace roared, taunting them. "Your Princess is in another..."

"NOT TODAY!" Try-El yelled, desperately throwing the one object he had: the spoon. Try-El had grown to love the spoon, believing it had magical powers after opening the door. He hoped it would lodge in the Monster Menace's skull, killing it. The spoon whizzed over the Monster Menace's head, missing him and clattering harmlessly to the ground by Princess Luna's cage.

"You missed," the Monster Menace said mockingly.

"Did I?" said Try-El. Princess Luna picked up the spoon with her magical powers and threw it towards the execution ax. It hit the ax, knocking it over. As the ax fell into the lava below, it severed the ropes holding the bridge. The bridge fell into the lava, taking the Monster Menace with it.

"You got Rube Goldberg-ed." Try-El said as he picked up the spoon, using it to unlock the Princess's cage.

"Thanks for the rescue, but I told you to save yourself, why did you come back for me?" Princess Luna asked.

"You have been there for me, in this weird place, CHAPPiE will always be there for you." CHAPPiE said.

"I guess them outfits I gave, helped you to free me. But now it is time to celebrate, both of yours last trials, CHAPPiE with my trial, and Try-El with the mushrooms. It's time CHAPPiE to head home, you can come along too Try-El, to Equestria." Princess Luna said as she opened the window to the outside world, which rewound back to where, Princess Twilight sparkle says, 'Please CHAPPiE, When will you come back to us?'

Outside from this point...

"Soon Princess Twilight Sparkle, CHAPPiE just has one trial left, but promise me to never give up on me, CHAPPiE is coming to your home." CHAPPiE said as the window closed up.

"Soon? I need you now, but it will have to wait in the morning." Princess Twilight Sparkle said as headed for bed.

The next day...

Princess Twilight Sparkle woke up, opened the door, letting the ponies in from last time, "Hello girls, Big Mac, and Princess Celestia, come in." Princess Twilight Sparkle said as the ponies surrounded the two robotic bodies, "All we need now is, rebooting and that gold chain, Rarity can you make the symbol of the Equestrian bit, out of the gold chain with this mold?" Princess Twilight Sparkle asked as she showed Rarity the mold of the Equestrian bit symbol in another room.

"Do you mind if I can borrow Spikey-wikey, if he is awake?" Rarity asked.

"Sure, **Spike! Rarity needs your help!** " Princess Twilight Sparkle yelled as Spike rushed down the stairs to greet Rarity.

"How can I help, Rarity?" Spike asked.

"Will you help me with melting this gold chain into liquid and pouring it into this mold?" Rarity asked.

"Sure!" Spike exclaimed as he and Rarity went into the room that has the mold. The two came back near bedtime and put it on the robot pony body's neck. While Princess Twilight Sparkle was having troubles with the programming of CHAPPiE's robotic pony body.

"I don't understand! This should of work! I follow the instructions to a T, but what is missing?! The numbers of both bodies are the same so it can't be that, the equations is also the same. Pretty much everything that made CHAPPiE's old body CHAPPiE's is the same as CHAPPiE's new body only in pony form. Ugh! Why can't I 'wake up' CHAPPiE!? Just... just go home, there is nothing left of you can or I can do to CHAPPiE. What are you waiting for? Go home!" Princess Twilight Sparkle screamed as one by one the ponies left the tree castle, except for Pinkie Pie, Princess Twilight Sparkle, and Spike.

"Princess Twilight Sparkle, what is missing is his 'soul' to return to the body." Pinkie Pie said in a serious voice, then continue talking with an excited voice, "But I have to return to the bakery to make cupcakes, and a party for CHAPPiE!"

"What do you know if CHAPPiE has a 'soul'? CHAPPiE is just ones and zeros. How would you know if he is coming back?" Princess Twilight Sparkle asked.

"CHAPPiE is more than a machine, he is our friend. CHAPPiE will come back to us with a friend and Princess Luna. That is how I know." Pinkie Pie said as she left the tree castle to make a party for CHAPPiE and his new friend.

But back to Princess Twilight Sparkle who was crying in her hooves and was about to shut down the robotic pony body for CHAPPiE down but before she did that she said, "CHAPPiE you have five minutes to come back or I will shut you down for good and it starts now."

Inside 'The Intertwined'...

"We must get you out now CHAPPiE. I will make the window into a doorway so you may enter." Princess Luna said as she used her magic to turn the window to the outside world into a doorway to the outside world. When that was done, the Monster Menace of Ponyville came out the lava madder than ever and the lava did something to the monster menace it made it grow wings. Then it flew out of the lava and towards CHAPPiE, Try-El, and Princess Luna.

"That menace has a new addition, it means it's coming our way!" Try-El said as Princess Luna, CHAPPiE and Try-El are running faster towards the window doorway.

"CHAPPiE, whatever you do, you must not speak, otherwise, the doorway will close faster." Princess Luna said.

"I'll go in first, you Princess Luna, will go in next, CHAPPiE can you preoccupy, the monster menace, until we are on the other side?" Try-El asked as CHAPPiE nodded.

When Try-El and Princess Luna reach the door, Try-El did a stuntman jump through the doorway, but 'the intertwined' created a rock, tipping Ty-El, into the doorway, where his hands, turned into hooves, Try-El said, "Well this is going to be interesting." As the rest of his body went through, he became a pegasus, with only the left-wing intact. "What happened to my right-wing suit? Darn it, my time of flight is over. Oh, nice castle... that is a tree, which is also crystallized? It's safe, come in."

Princess Luna slowly walks to the doorway, with the sound of explosions behind her, and steps through. "Princess Twilight Sparkle, help me, and Try-El, hook up wires to that robot pony, and this doorway, because CHAPPiE's coming home."

"CHAPPiE's coming back?! Why do we need to hook up CHAPPiE's pony body, to this clearly obvious portal?" Princess Twilight Sparkle asked.

"It's not a portal, it's a doorway." Princess Luna stated.

"Hey pretty pony princess, do you want to help CHAPPiE or not? If so, then stop asking questions, and help us with the task." Try-El said as the three of them, hooked one wire to the doorway, and the other end of the wire, to the robotic pony body for CHAPPiE. The task was complete.

Try-El said through the doorway, "We're on the other side, get your robotic butt, and the rest of your body in here!"

While on the other side of the doorway, CHAPPiE was heading for the doorway, but the monster menace was right on his trail. CHAPPiE saw a above the doorway, calculating his weight and strength of the bar, he could use the bar once, before it broke. So now CHAPPiE jumps towards the bar, grabbing with both hands, swinging right half way through the doorway, the bar broke, Try-El picked up the bar, threw it at the monster, but stops short. "CHAPPiE say your line now!" Princess Luna yelled.

"Have fun staying in there." CHAPPiE said as he finish going through the doorway, it slowly shrinks, the monster menace, stretches out his left arm, and at the forearm, the window could not close any further.

"I can't close the doorway with an object in the way, but I can move it, where should it go?" Princess Luna asked.

"Anywhere but here!" Try-El yelled.

"Random location but here, teleporting now, you might want to close your eyes." Princess Luna said as she teleported the doorway, to a random location, but not in Ponyville, and the doorway glowed brightly, making the ponies cover their eyes.

"What about CHAPPiE? Did he make it, in the body?" Princess Twilight Sparkle asked as the three ponies, surrounded the body.

"Come on CHAPPiE, don't make me slap your robotic face! I would hate to damage it." Try-El said.

'Start up, processing... two percent complete.'

"Will this take forever? Process faster!" Try-El yelled.

'Fifty percent complete'

"Is this halfway done, or halfway gone?" Try-El asked.

'Ninety-nine percent complete'

"Don't let one percent, get you down, make it one hundred percent, then ten more!" Try-El said like a drill sergeant.

'One hundred percent com...Error! Error! Substitute body not compatible, find alternative'

"I got this." Try-El said as he walked up to the robotic pony, and he said, "Sorry, this won't compute!" Slap!

'Never mind'

All three ponies looked at the robotic pony, then 2 blue LED's turned on. "..."

End of Act One


End file.
